1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device for biological tissue for endoscopic treatment, and more particularly, to a treatment device for suturing or ligating an internal biological tissue in combination with an endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device that sutures or ligates an internal tissue under endoscopic observation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Appln. Publication No. 2003/0236535A1. The device disclosed in this U.S. patent application publication can suture or ligate the tissue by penetrating a ligature having a fixing member through the tissue.
In case where a desired region cannot be sutured or ligated by means of a device such as the one represented in this U.S. patent application publication, the ligature must be cut to cancel a sutured or ligated state. The ligature can be thus cut by endoscopically using, for example, a scissor forceps or the like. If the ligature is buried in the tissue, however, forceps operation for cutting the ligature without injuring the tissue is very troublesome.
On the other hand, the fixing member for fixing a suture or ligature to the biological tissue may be removed by being endoscopically grasped with a grasping forceps or the like. If the fixing member has a shape such that it cannot be grasped easily, in this case, however, the forceps operation is very troublesome.